Primeiras Impressões
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Às vezes nos enganamos ao analisar alguém. Para Kardia e Dégel, talvez seja melhor não confiar na primeira impressão. Yaoi, Presente de Amigo Oculto para Fabinho do NFF
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2012 para FABINHO, [Projeto] A música começa onde acaba a fala, Fanmix Amazonas das Letras, Songfic, Música: Something About The Way You Look Tonight, Elton John. Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM Relationship, Kardia e Degel.

Advertências: Insinuação de relacionamento sexual

Resumo: Às vezes nos enganamos ao analisar alguém. Para Kardia e Dégel, talvez seja melhor não confiar na primeira impressão.

**PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES**

**UM**

A primeira vez que se viram não havia sido nada romântico, muito pelo contrário, fora antagonismo à primeira vista.

O gênio forte, egoístico, belicoso do senhor do templo de escorpião em contraste com o jeito calmo, centrado, sério, quase silencioso, do representante do signo de aquário nas casas dos guardiões dourados.

Era um dia ensolarado, quente, com aprendizes por todos os lados, barulho, agitação. Um dia ao gosto do espirituoso e letal escorpiano, grego de nascimento, tez bronzeada pelo intenso treino e trabalho ao ar livre, cabelos longos levemente volumosos, num tom azulado que somente deuses gregos como ele poderiam ter.

Um dia detestável para o jeito recluso do estudioso que Dégel de Aquário era. Pálido, de origem francesa, mais esguio que seu colega escorpiano, era alto, flexível e de inacreditavelmente longos fios azul petróleo que lhe alcançavam as coxas. Os olhos profundamente azuis eram como os de Kardia, só que sem a malícia inerente à personalidade do grego.

Encontraram-se em meio à balbúrdia da reconstrução de partes destruídas da Arena de treinos. Eram jovens demais, tanto quanto um cavaleiro poderia ser. Mal tinham feito quatorze anos.

Sísifo de Sagitário também trabalhava incessantemente. Era um dos mais velhos e sempre acompanhava os dourados mais novos. Seus vinte e três anos o tornavam quase um guia para os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Era sempre protetor e cuidadoso. Parou o que fazia para prestar atenção no diálogo exasperado dos dois cavaleiros adolescentes.

"Poderia olhar por onde anda?" Dégel falou em tom baixo quando quase foi atropelado por um fortíssimo Kardia que carregava nada mais nada menos que uma coluna de granito.

"Poderia prestar atenção por estar no meio de um local em obras ao invés de ficar ajustando esses óculos e lendo livros?" Kardia respondeu.

"Ao menos meu cérebro serve para algo mais que levantar peso."

"E o meu serve para saber quando alguém quer uma surra!" Uma unha vermelha e longa surgiu na mão poderosa do cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Ora, vamos, dois cavaleiros não devem se portar assim." Dohko interveio antes que brigassem.

"Estou trabalhando enquanto o fresquinho aí fica lendo. E ainda me critica!" Kardia era maior e mais forte, mesmo os dois tendo a mesma idade.

"Meu trabalho é intelectual e estou aprendendo o que posso para ajudar a proteger Atena." Dégel redarguiu sem alterar a face de traços perfeitos. "Além disso, não me conhece o bastante para saber se sou forte ou não."

"E fala como um velho de trezentos anos!" Kardia bufou atirando a coluna de granito no lugar como se não pesasse nada.

"Nossas almas são velhas, caso tenha faltado a essa lição." O vento fez voarem os já longos cabelos de Dégel e alguns fios bateram no rosto do escorpiano que se espantou um pouco ao sentir como eram lisos, pesados e macios.

"Você tem cabelo de mulher." Kardia falou sem pensar.

Dégel continuou observando o genioso escorpiano e mediu-o de cima até embaixo, sem dizer palavra.

"O que está olhando?" O escorpiano se incomodou, ficando sem graça e vendo Sísifo sorrir de maneira estranha.

"Se você já tem tamanho para servir como decoração pela eternidade" Não havia nenhuma ameaça explícita, mas os olhos de Dégel pareciam congelar. Ficaram brancos e de repente, um arbusto aos pés de Kardia viu-se confinado numa caixa de gelo translúcido.

"Akueriasu no Dejeru! (Dégel de Aquário)" Sísifo falou alto, em japonês, uma das muitas línguas que todos sabiam no Santuário, postando-se à frente do cavaleiro de aquário. "Não deve usar seus poderes em causa própria!"

Kardia tinha os olhos esbugalhados. O aquariano nem parecia ter se mexido! Ao mesmo tempo, seu orgulho não queria deixa-lo aceitar que ficara surpreendido. "O que é isso? É especialista em marcenaria?"

Dégel quase sorriu, mas não daria esse gostinho àquele pomposo. Deu meia volta e seguiu para as doze casas, sem dar nenhuma resposta.

"Não sabe com o que, ou quem, está lidando, Kardia, não abuse da sorte." Sísifo pegou o arbusto preso dentro do bloco de gelo e entregou-o ao grego. "Tente quebrar que vai me compreender."

O escorpiano pegou a pequena caixa que parecia de vidro e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ora, era só quebrar, não era? "Ah, Sísifo, como assim? É só quebrar!" Impacientou-se.

O sagitariano dourado sorriu amplamente e cruzou os braços. "Pois então faça e me mostre o quão forte você é." A armadura de sagitário dava um ar um tanto teatral ao cavaleiro que deixou as longas asas empinarem e apenas esperou.

Kardia deu um chute certeiro na caixa e arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela sequer trincara. "Mas, como..." Chamou sua armadura e pisou a peça quadrada com o solado metálico e pesado da vestimenta. Nada.

E assim foi por algum tempo. Golpes, pisões, até agulhas envenenadas, seu golpe mortal, Kardia disparou contra o bloco de gelo.

Logo se passaram horas... E nada da tal caixa quebrar.

"Cansou?" O sagitariano comentou, vendo suor no rosto anguloso e bonito do escorpiano. "Sabe que não pode exagerar." Não era segredo para ninguém a doença congênita cardíaca do cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Eu nunca me canso." O coração acelerado no peito, o suor, a dor no meio do esterno, ele teria que parar um pouco e aquilo o irritou ainda mais.

Kardia sentiu, mais que viu, que Dégel estava por perto e virou-se a tempo de vê-lo bem atrás de si, imponente em sua armadura e com olhar pétreo.

"Talvez agora entenda que força física não é páreo para qualidade e estratégia com armas ou poderes." A voz calma e cerimonial.

"Acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar. Temos que estar unidos para um futuro combate que infelizmente não vai tardar. Se bem que ainda teremos algum tempo, talvez alguns anos." Sísifo apenas se afastou. Havia grandes indícios de que haveria uma sangrenta luta, mas não por enquanto. Ele, El Cid, Shion e Dohko conversavam bastante com o Grande Mestre tentando manter as informações sobre Hades bem atualizadas. O cavaleiro de sagitário sorriu. Se conhecia algo de Dégel era que ele era temperamental, mas também muito justo. Quem sabe fosse um bom amigo para o belicoso escorpiano.

"Você é sempre irritante assim?" Kardia sentou-se, com a mão no peito, sentindo calor e um tanto de dor.

"Teimosia é algo que você tem de sobra. Está sentindo muita dor?" Dégel se inclinou e tocou com a mão pálida o centro do peito do colega, espalhando um pouco de frio e ouvindo os arfares do escorpiano.

"Que lhe importa?" Kardia sentiu algum alívio e ergueu o rosto vendo os profundos olhos azuis em tons cada vez mais brancos. Corou levemente ao sentir o vento jogar os cabelos de Dégel em seu rosto.

"Nossa vida provavelmente será curta, mas nem por isso devemos desperdiçar nosso pouco tempo sofrendo. Respire devagar, logo vai passar. Andei lendo a respeito de sua condição, creio que o frio irá melhorar bastante seus sintomas." Dégel afastou a mão e sentou-se ao lado do cavaleiro de escorpião.

Kardia sentia-se um idiota. Irritara-se tanto com ele e agora... "Obrigado."

"De nada."

Dégel deslizou a mão pelo pescoço de Kardia e concentrou-se. "Sua pulsação melhorou. Que tal apenas não se exaltar tanto?" Não olhava para o homem ao seu lado, apenas dizia as frases com calma e profundidade.

"Você parece tão mais velho quando usa esses óculos. Tem a mesma idade que eu, não é mesmo?"

Dégel suspirou vendo cores diversas no céu anunciarem a noite que viria logo. "Por que apenas não apreciamos o entardecer?" O aquariano estava cansado. Por ser o que anos depois chamariam de nerd, não era muito simpático, nem era popular, mas se esforçava para ser útil e contribuir como pudesse para todo o santuário.

Kardia viu o homem ao seu lado estirar-se na relva e deitou ao seu lado, vendo o céu ir escurecendo devagar. Estava grato pelo silêncio. Não era difícil ficar perto de Dégel, ele o intrigava. Parecia sempre tão distante e perfeitinho. "Não sinto mais dor."

"Isso é bom."

"Você não é de falar muito, é?" Virou-se sobre um braço, observando o perfil bonito do outro já meio escurecido pela falta de luz.

"Sou complicado. Apenas isso. Quando não tenho nada a dizer, não o faço. Prefiro que as pessoas apenas sigam suas vidas e, se for necessário, cumprirei meu papel de cavaleiro. Não vejo porque ter longos colóquios."

"Conversas." Kardia retrucou com um meio sorriso.

"Hein?" O arquear das sobrancelhas destacou ainda mais os aros finos do óculos.

"Escolha palavras menos complexas e todos deixarão de achar que você é um pedante insuportável. Sei que sua cultura é imensa, eu também estudei bastante, mas se quer realmente um pouco de sossego, que tal se adaptar ao que seria normal ao invés de parecer um dos filósofos gregos? Tem hábitos peripatéticos também ou apenas estudou demais sobre Aristóteles?"

"Você... Entende filosofia?" Dégel parecia um tanto chocado. E de onde aquele ali tirara que ele era pedante? Seria mesmo a imagem que passava aos demais?

Kardia riu baixinho ao ver o olhar curioso do aquariano. "Eu disse que estudei bastante. Digamos que li e estudei grande parte das obras clássicas e isso inclui Platão, Sócrates, Aristóteles, Teofrasto, Epicuro... Apenas não ando por aí dando amostras de tudo que me vai na cabeça, pois é bem mais fácil ser apenas um homem forte de corpo que fazer outros verem que meu intelecto não é exatamente o de um neandertal... Aposto que achava que eu era apenas um brigão burro."

"Na verdade, não gosto de fazer julgamentos. Apenas o achava beligerante e inquieto demais, do pouco que o vi até hoje. Aliás, só o conhecia de vista, mal e mal nos cruzamos no Santuário."

"Talvez por que eu tenha querido causar essa impressão?" Os olhos azuis estavam escondidos pela escuridão crescente, mas a voz era calma e até suave. Kardia era inteligente, enigmático, ótimo estrategista, mas não fazia a menor questão que soubessem disso.

"Você pode ser surpreendente." Dégel se levantou e estendeu a mão. "Quase hora do jantar, vamos?"

"Está me convidando?" Kardia segurou na mão firme e ergueu-se a um só movimento, ficando perto do outro cavaleiro.

"Se gostar de frango ensopado, eu faço um bem razoável. Gosta de vinho tinto?" A aparência calma e controlada de Dégel parecia menos forçada agora.

"Só se o vinho for bom. Eu sou um pouco enólogo demais para beber qualquer coisa."

"Temos qualidades em comum." Dégel abriu um leve sorriso e o frescor da noite começou a se espalhar pelo ambiente.

"Gosta da noite?" Kardia foi andando ao lado de Dégel, calmamente, subindo as escadarias, observando os templos, alguns locais precisando de mais reparos.

"Gosto de um pouco de frescor. Se ainda não notou, meu elemento é o gelo, ou talvez melhor dizer as baixas temperaturas e com o controle sobre elas faço algumas coisas, como o esquife de gelo no qual coloquei a planta que viu. Ninguém conseguiria quebrá-lo, nem em mil anos..." Um orgulho discreto nas palavras do jovem cavaleiro.

"Você é da França, não é mesmo? Eu sou grego."

"Eu sei."

"Certo, você é o super estudioso, certamente que sabe de onde somos, todos nós."

"Exatamente. Também faço ideia dos seus poderes, dos talentos de cada um e de como podemos ter boas estratégias de luta. Eu me preocupo com o futuro do Santuário, e com o nosso em particular. Sabe que vivemos para lutar e provavelmente morrer, não é mesmo?" Não havia dor, nem medo, na voz de Dégel, apenas certo tom de inevitabilidade.

"Compreendo sua intenção e pontos de vista, mas no momento, gostaria de apenas comer um tal ensopado que me prometeram..."

"Também gosta de mudar de assunto quando não quer falar a respeito."

Kardia parou de andar e revirou os olhos, fazendo uma pose engraçada com a mão na cintura. "Dégel, podemos tentar ser amigos, mas se ficar me analisando acho que o mato com agulhadas antes do final da noite..."

"Sabia que é característica dos escorpianos não gostarem que se metam em suas vidas, que os conheçam bem ou que saibam seus segredos?" Dégel ajeitou a lente fina dos óculos e continuou a caminhar, não fazendo caso do aviso do escorpiano.

"Por Atena, será que vamos continuar com doze cavaleiros até o final da semana?" Kardia seguiu-o, no entanto, achando divertido o jeito como ele falava como se estivesse fazendo uma preleção. É, o tal cavaleiro de aquário era inteligente e gostava disso nele.

Foi apenas a primeira de várias vezes em que conversaram. Vez por outra Dégel cozinhava para Kardia e vice-versa.

O aquariano descobriu que seu amigo de armas era muito inteligente, embora um brigão de marca maior, que gostava de arrumar problemas com basicamente qualquer um que lhe desse vontade e que seu espírito predatório poderia ser um problema imenso numa guerra santa.

No entanto, Dégel admirava a maneira como Kardia lidava com sua doença. Jamais o via reclamar, nem achar que era um pobre coitado. O orgulhoso escorpiano forçava seus limites muitas vezes e lá tinha que ir Dégel acalmar o fogo que consumia o coração do grego.

* * *

Nota da autora: Nada como começar o ano com um pouco de yaoi. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo é também o último. Será postado em uma semana, ou quinze dias, a depender do interesse de vocês. Feliz Ano Novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2012 para FABINHO, [Projeto] A música começa onde acaba a fala, Fanmix Amazonas das Letras, Songfic, Música: Something About The Way You Look Tonight, Elton John. Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM Relationship, Kardia e Degel.

Advertências: Insinuação de relacionamento sexual

Resumo: Às vezes nos enganamos ao analisar alguém. Para Kardia e Dégel, talvez seja melhor não confiar na primeira impressão.

**PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES**

**DOIS**

Alguns anos se passaram, agora estavam mais maduros, haviam se tornado grandes amigos e confidentes, muito próximos, contra quaisquer previsões de que dois homens tão diferentes pudessem ter tanto em comum, mas tinham. Homens feitos, não tinham mais feições adolescentes, seus corpos estavam ainda maiores, mais fortes, mais poderosos.

A mente de ambos se desenvolvera, estavam mais centrados, o temperamento dos dois fora se aprimorando, cada vez mais preparados em qualquer sentido: físico, mental, emocional. Haviam crescido juntos, um dia após o outro. Acostumaram-se com a presença frequente de um na vida do outro.

Havia até mesmo comentários sobre ambos parecerem a alma gêmea um do outro, do tanto que andavam juntos, treinavam juntos, conversavam e pareciam à vontade um com o outro.

Novos cavaleiros haviam chegado, um novato encrenqueiro chamado Tenma parecia ser motivo de orgulho para Dohko e havia emanações estranhas por toda a terra. A todo dia chegavam notícias prenunciando que não mais tardaria a Guerra Santa.

Fora um dia fresco e iluminado por um sol esfuziante, mas agora, já noite, o calor não estava tão grande, havendo uma brisa suave com cheiro de flores que se espalhavam por todos os cantos. Era uma noite bonita, com uma bela lua e uma calmaria rara nos afazeres de todos no Santuário. Estava tudo pronto, os templos estavam em bom estado e tudo parecia seguir seu destino.

Naquela noite em particular, um homem de cabelos longos e lisos, óculos de aros finos e porte elegante ocupava-se na cozinha de seu templo, observando as estrelas pelas amplas janelas enquanto preparava alguns legumes cozidos e um peixe grelhado ao gosto de seu convidado.

Dégel até mesmo abrira um vinho que guardara para uma ocasião especial e tomava pequenos goles, ultimando os preparativos daquele jantar. Não havia serviçais naquela noite, os dispensara numa impetuosidade rara nele apenas porque sentira que deveria fazê-lo.

Mais alguns minutos e tudo estava pronto. O francês olhou para o relógio. Nove horas da noite em ponto. No mesmo momento, ouviu som de passos em direção à cozinha.

"Trouxe uma sobremesa. Doce de alguma coisa que as servas fizeram. Nem me pergunte do que é, só sei que é bom..."

"Seus dons culinários me impressionam faz um tempo." Havia agora uma levíssima ironia na voz do aquariano.

"Não reclame! Bem que gostou dos meus sanduíches de pastas sovadas e temperadas com ervas e manjericão! E também do meu pão caseiro que apenas não cresceu muito..." Kardia sentou-se à mesa que já estava posta vendo Dégel trazer os pratos e colocar uma taça de vinho pela metade à sua frente.

"Prato totalmente do seu agrado. Acho que preparei do jeito certo."

Somente em tal momento Kardia notou que havia algo um tanto diferente no amigo. Dégel usava uma roupa talvez um tanto mais elaborada que de costume, calças no joelho, como era hábito de qualquer homem naquela época, uma camisa branca e um casaco vinho, não obstante o clima agradável e nada frio. Havia no francês uma tristeza que parecia combinar com a sobriedade das roupas. "Está tudo bem?" Dégel apenas acenou que sim e Kardia serviu-se de comida, tomou goles do vinho, notando o sabor marcante. "Abriu um dos seus vinhos de coleção? Alguma data especial?"

Dégel sentara-se à mesa, começando a se servir e apenas olhou profundamente para o escorpiano. "Apenas um pressentimento. Queria uma boa refeição ao seu lado. Alguns bons momentos."

Uma rajada de vento fresco entrou pela janela balançando os cabelos de Dégel e a luz da lua, filtrada por uma cortina leve, pareceu dar tons especiais ao aquariano. Kardia parou com a taça a caminho da boca. Havia... Um brilho… Uma sensação, um desassossego. Alguma coisa no jeito como Dégel olhava, comia, se vestira.

"Nenhum problema sério com você, tem certeza? Parece tão... Sem esperança, vagamente triste." Kardia comentou.

"Aprendeu sobre mim tanto assim que é capaz de me entender sem que eu diga uma palavra?"

"Fazer o que se sou bom nisso..." Kardia tentou rir, mas o olhar triste não saiu do rosto do aquariano. "Quer conversar?"

Dégel bebeu mais uma taça de vinho e encarou os olhos bonitos à sua frente. "É apenas uma sensação de que tudo vai mudar em no máximo uma semana e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer."

Kardia respirou fundo. Estava sentindo aquele tipo de inquietação também. Talvez todos no Santuário estivessem, mas ninguém falava sobre o assunto, como se comentar pudesse fazer com que tudo se precipitasse. "Vamos lutar até a morte, você sabe bem disso. Eu irei me orgulhar de tudo que nós fizermos, eu irei honrar você e, quando a hora chegar, espero que possa se lembrar de mim como alguém que valeu a pena conhecer, pois eu realmente acho que minha vida ficou muito melhor desde que nos tornamos amigos."

O coração do escorpiano disparou sem controle. Arfou ligeiramente querendo que o outro cavaleiro não conseguisse notar o quão emocionado estava. Um pequeno silêncio, olhares.

"Sabe, Kardia, há algo especial nesta noite. Eu senti necessidade de me arrumar desse jeito, de dar a você um jantar mais cuidado, eu queria que você sentisse o quanto eu me importo. Você é importante demais para mim."

**There was a time,**

**I was everything and nothing all in one**

**When you found me**

**I was feeling like a cloud across the sun**

**I need to tell ya,**

**How you light up every second of the day**

**But in the moonlight**

**You just shine like a beacon on the bay**

**Houve uma época (em que)**

**Eu era tudo e nada, tudo em um**

**Quando você me encontrou**

**Eu estava me sentindo como uma nuvem sobre o sol**

**Eu preciso te dizer,**

**Como você ilumina cada segundo do dia.**

**Mas ao luar**

**Você simplesmente brilha como um farol na baía**

Dégel abaixou os olhos, completamente sem graça e Kardia franziu o cenho, se levantou e acercou-se do amigo. "Estou aqui. Nada de mal nos acontecerá que já não saibamos. O pior que pode me acontecer é ver você morrer, mas creio que será o inverso, pois eu sempre me atiro na sua frente, e o farei quantas vezes eu puder, com orgulho e devoção." Hesitou por alguns segundos e baixou a voz. "Eu gosto de você. Muito." A constatação do que lhe ia no coração veio como um raio no meio do temporal que eram seus sentimentos.

Dégel ergueu-se e se virou para ficar frente a frente com o grego. Os olhos de ambos pareciam refletir seus medos, o temor de que não conseguissem vencer a imensa ameaça de Hades, a ansiedade por darem seu melhor, por saberem que eram valorosos e fortes e que... Sentiam algo muito forte um pelo outro.

Nunca haviam tocado no assunto, mas o aquariano sentia ciúme se alguém se aproximava de Kardia, não gostava quando alguém o chamava de brutamontes estúpido, o que acontecia algumas vezes pois apenas para Dégel o escorpiano se mostrava inteiramente.

Por seu lado, Kardia admirava o temperamento calmo de Dégel, os estudos dele, a capacidade de raciocínio e o jeito de analisar e encontrar saídas para problemas complexos de estratégia. E também odiava quando alguém passava algum tempo perto do aquariano, mesmo que fosse em busca dos vastos conhecimentos do francês.

Haviam passado muito tempo juntos. Basicamente todo o que podiam dispor, conversando, se conhecendo, implicando um com o outro ou apenas em longos e calmos silêncios nas escadarias, olhando o céu, tomando um bom vinho, suco de frutas, contando piadas, lutando e aprimorando seus soberbos poderes.

Era como se já fossem extremamente velhos e uma vida inteira houvesse transcorrido desde que haviam realmente se falado há muito tempo, quando Kardia aprendera o que era um esquife de gelo e Dégel conseguira entrever a verdadeira natureza inteligente, sagaz e aguerrida do escorpiano.

"Também sinto o mesmo. Apenas não me peça para explicar ou tentar definir. Não há palavras que consigam expressar e..." Dégel viu-se abraçado com força, sentiu as mãos calosas de Kardia se trançando em suas costas e seu corpo inteiro vibrou, como se fosse o ressoar de todas as armaduras quando se uniam. Sentiu seu cosmo espalhar carinho e fechou os olhos. O que estava havendo com eles dois naquela noite?

Ficaram abraçados sem nada dizer. Era como se houvesse coisas demais a dizer e nenhuma palavra que conseguisse exprimir o que gostariam.

**And I can´t explain,**

**But there´s something about the way you look tonight**

**Takes my breath away**

**It´s that feeling I get about you deep inside**

**And I can´t describe**

**But there´s something about the way you look tonight**

**Takes my breath away**

**The way you look tonight**

**E eu não consigo explicar**

**Mas é algo relacionado ao modo como você está essa noite**

**Tira meu fôlego**

**É o sentimento que tenho em relação a você bem no fundo**

**E eu não posso descrever**

**Mas é algo relacionado ao modo como você está essa noite**

**Tira meu fôlego**

**A maneira como você está essa noite**

Separaram-se emanando intensidade nos olhares e Kardia mordeu de leve os lábios, pegou as duas taças de vinho e serviu mais um pouco para ambos. Tudo no mais calmo silêncio.

Como se guiados por alguma força estranha, foram para a ampla varanda, onde a luz da lua podia iluminá-los um pouco. Deram-se as mãos sem pensarem muito e viram estrelas cruzando os céus. Sentaram-se nos degraus alvos que cintilavam o mármore puro de que eram feitos.

"Vai começar." Finalmente Dégel achou palavras para dizer e respirou fundo. Sabia o que estava vendo, eram as estrelas maléficas de Hades singrando os céus e procurando seus hospedeiros.

"Não posso contrapor-me a fatos." Espiou as luzes que cortavam o negror iluminado pela lua e respirou forte. "Você sente..." Kardia apertou a mão de Dégel na sua e encararam-se. As taças foram pousadas ao lado de ambos e ficaram estáticos por segundos meio incertos, meio perdidos, enquanto mais e mais estrelas cruzavam os céus.

Dégel inclinou-se e, sem jeito, encostou os lábios nos de Kardia, sentindo uma completitude que sempre buscara e que, agora sabia, estava bem ali, ao seu lado.

Um pouco aturdido, Kardia afastou-se ligeiramente, mas milésimos de segundo depois se aproximou, inclinou mais a cabeça e fechou os olhos, deixando que as bocas encontrassem seu caminho, uma na outra, desejando que nunca se passasse outro dia sem poder sentir o que sentia naquela hora. Amor.

O gosto de um, o cheiro do outro, o sentimento de ambos. Meio desajeitados, tentando acertar o beijo e os pensamentos, deixaram seus lábios se tocarem inteiramente, sentindo-se totalmente à vontade daquele jeito.

O beijo terminou e sorriram um para o outro. Ainda sem palavras, apenas olhares, toques, suspiros. Kardia aproximou-se mais um pouco e se abraçaram por alguns momentos.

Kardia enfim se levantou e estendeu a mão, como há muito tempo fora Dégel quem fizera, sentindo o aperto firme da mão do francês.

**With a smile**

**You pull the deepest secrets from my heart,**

**In all honesty**

**I´m speechless and I don't know where to start**

**Com um sorriso,**

**Você alcança os segredos mais profundos do meu coração**

**Honestamente**

**Estou sem palavras e nem sei por onde começar**

"Vamos entrar? Está esfriando." Dégel falou timidamente. Sua mente rodopiava e tinha pensamentos antagônicos sobre o que gostaria de fazer a seguir.

"Você está mesmo reclamando de frio?" Kardia acenou positivamente e foram caminhando novamente, dessa vez Dégel os conduzia escadaria acima, para a área íntima.

"É que após conhecer seu calor, creio que sempre irei sentir frio quando você não estiver por perto."

Kardia parou de andar e ficou mortalmente sério. "Se eu disser que estou sentindo o mesmo que você, fará sentido? Estou queimando por dentro, Dégel... Estou..."

"Estou apaixonado por você creio que é a frase que procura e que tememos dizer por tanto tempo." O olhar do francês agora era quente, calmo, intenso. Finalmente pusera em palavras o que já demonstrara em atos.

"Nunca o imaginei sendo tão direto assim. Digamos apenas que é bom saber que não estou sozinho no que sinto."

"O que vamos fazer a respeito? Você viu as estrelas, você sentiu que algo está vindo, como uma avalanche." Havia dúvida, incerteza, ao mesmo tempo, estoicismo.

"Não vamos evitar o inevitável, mas como passaremos esta noite ainda é escolha nossa..."

Dégel respirou fundo. Não tinha experiência. Nenhum dos dois tinha... não sexual. Quer dizer, se fora aquilo que Kardia havia perguntado. Melhor tirar a dúvida... "O que tem em mente?"

"Nada que não queiramos fazer. Vamos fazer tudo que estivermos com vontade, apenas isso." O olhar do escorpiano nunca parecera tão adulto, nem tão cheio de certeza.

"Está falando de sexo?" Um olhar incerto e um tremor no corpo.

"Estou falando de amor, Dégel. Esperamos demais, não teremos novas chances, não sei como será, o que nos espera amanhã, só sei que quero ficar com você hoje, nem que seja apenas para deitarmos de mãos dadas e dormirmos juntos em paz."

"É que não tenho experiência e..." O aquariano intimidou-se um pouco. Mal haviam se beijado e, ao mesmo tempo, não havia como esperarem por outras oportunidades. Os indícios eram certeiros: Hades despertara seus seguidores. A Guerra Santa eclodiria em breve.

Os dois dedos que Kardia depositou sobre os lábios de Dégel depois escorregaram para os ombros dele e o grego simplesmente foi subindo, levando consigo o seu melhor amigo. Não queria palavras, nenhuma. Não precisariam delas se fossem deixar seus corações falarem.

**And I can´t explain**

**But there´s something about the way you look tonight**

**Oh takes my breath away**

**It's that feeling I get about you deep inside**

**And I can´t describe**

**But there´s something about the way you look tonight,**

**Takes my breath away,**

**The way you look tonight.**

**E eu não consigo explicar**

**Mas é algo relacionado ao modo como você está essa noite**

**Oh, tira meu fôlego**

**É o sentimento que tenho em relação a você bem no fundo**

**E eu não posso descrever**

**Mas é algo relacionado ao modo como você está essa noite**

**Tira meu fôlego**

**A maneira como você está essa noite**

"Eu sabia que haveria algo especial esta noite." Dégel murmurou enquanto a porta enorme do quarto era fechada atrás deles por um escorpiano apaixonado.

No céu, mais e mais estrelas, os cento e oito espectros de Hades, mas dentro do quarto, havia dois corações que brilhavam mais que as estrelas.

**The way you look tonight**

**A maneira como você está essa noite**

* * *

Muito obrigada, de coração, a todos que deixaram reviews. Um abraço carinhoso especial para Lucky e Hatake Sayuri por seus reviews carinhosos. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima. As demais reviews serão respondidas por PM e as desse capítulo, numa edição neste texto mesmo. Abraços.


End file.
